clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Scotzeh
Scotzeh is one of the states in Puffle'and and home to the colony of Scotzies. Golf is the most common thing you could find there, along with Cream Soda and crosses (or X). The location of the state is on the northwestern tip of Puffle'and. There's also a tribe known as the Mahzehs that claimed the southeastern section of Scotzeh to be theirs. .]] History Cities and National Monuments Capital *Scotzia Scotzia is the capital where the mayor and part of the parliment lives. The city lies in the northeastern part of Scotzeh and is known for it's strange and sufisticated tower known as the Tower'de Scotz. It is shaped like a radar tower with a large golf ball on it. It is actually the country's national golf center, though it mostly Cities *'Hilophia' Hilophia is the place of orgin of the checkered skirts and lies in the eastern part of Scotzeh. Unlike all other cities in Scotzeh, the city contains several Mahzies which migrated here after being fooled around by the locals at the rebel center. The town's central building district is filled with many boutique selling the checkered clothes and variations, some with hearts and others with different symbols. The commotion has "mutated" from the orgiginal skirts to the new shirts, hats, and quite about everything is checkered. To make this unique, they painted one section of the commercial building district checkred green and brown. Both buildings and pavements are decorated like this. The exterior of shops, dustbins and benches are also checkered. Quite intresting, eh? Translating Hilophia from Scotzish to English, Hilophia is actually Skirtsia. *'Lilliputt' Lilliputt, named after the first golf course built in that area, is the home to golf champions and fanatics. It boasts the most golf courses, covering 9/10 of the whole metropolis. The city is in the eastern part of Scotzeh. The city is known for it's strange and sufisticated tower known as the Tower'de Scotz. It is shaped like a radar tower with a large golf ball on it. It is actually the country's national golf center and biggest indoor golf center in Antarctica, as it covers up 1/9 of all the golf courses there (covers 1/10 of the whole city)itself (the radar tower could cover up one neighbourhood). Besides that, the national and intercontienational golf club is the Lilliput Golf Club. As the first golf course in Scotzeh and the area, it spans another 1/9 of all the golf courses thre (1/9 of the whole city). There are three types: Mini, Begginer and Original. The mini type, the latest addition, is like a minature golf course. It has 18 holes, each designed of one of Antarctica's monuments. The Begginer is the normal golf course but the range from the par to the hole is shorther than that of the Original. The Original is the very first course there, and most golf tournaments are held there. It is one of the three city monuments besides the tower. Finally, the last monument is the Seaside Golf Course. The unique feature of the course is that some of it is partially submerged in water, and always freezes every season besides summer. Holes 1-10 are on the snow while holes 11-18 are on an artificial piece of land that is built next to the first 10 holes so that there could be more space, but it covers up part of the ocean. Holes 19 to 21 are the submerged holes. The design of the sumberged holes are from the starting point at the snowside which drags down to the seaside. Upon entering there, penguins will have to use goggles to locate them. Only one competition is ever held using these holes; the Seaside Golf Compeition. Obviously, it is organized by the club itself. Every half a decade, experts at golf and adreanlinis would come and try it out. Only 5 successfully had a par or below for this. 53% of it's population are puffles, 47% are penguins because puffles don't really have flippers to hold the golf clubs. *'Calabureh' Calabureh is a tri-state area, wedged between Scotzeh, Snowerset and Maverick. It is the home to Candencebury and houses a hundred thousand puffles. In the outskirts of the broken area is a very dangerous place, therefore, an enclosed tunnel which starts from the entrance of the "dark side" and leads to the city was built in 2005, two years after the city was founded. More of the culture they have, one thing that you MUST know is that the Calaburhians love choclate from Cadencebury. It is the law that you had to take a piece of Cadencebury choclate each day, if not, you are find quite heavilly. They may even jail such character for 3 whole years! Scary, isn't it? Candy shops are quite common, especially down Cadencebury Lane, which leads to the main factory of Cadencebury. Chocalate Street and Candy Avenue are found at the junction of the Cadencebury's main distributor, Coppershop. All of the inner streets in the town square (which the factory is at the far end) are made out of white chocolate. The outskirts are made of brown chocolate. The "Candy Palace" at Candy Street is made out of giant candy canes imported from Frostborough. However, the chocolate could not be eaten; they are poisonous as they had been "recycled from our buttocks". You wouldn't want to know the process of the chocolate covering the streets. *'PeacockTown' PeacockInc., owners of the "PeacockPens" issued in the USA and the patent of the Peacock Brand, had to set a base in the UK to further expend services. Only then did they realize that the land space cost more than what they expected. Another factor that lead to this new town was that the designers of the HQ insisted on constructing a megastructure, meaning it will take the 1/3 the size of Mahzia. Puffles who were sick of living in Mahzia and the capital also wanted to move to a quiet place. That was it. They constructed the HQ and the town and vio-lah! The biggest HQ in the UK. PeacockTown's main structure, the headquarters, is a semi-circle shaped building with nylon glass covering it's windows. A large stick on top of the building absorbed all of the heat (even though there wasn't even any) from the sky (which probably meant SNOW) to heat up the water supply. So, whenever the manager enters the toilet to take a shower (in case he forgotten to shower at home after watching football), he would run out of the toilet, naked. OF course, puffles could not stand too icy weathers, they only needed to bathe with cold water. Besides the anteannae, the building is also magnificant for it's library porched at the corner. Towards the pen shops at east, the library was extra-huge and is compared to that of SnellBook, the largest library in the USA. It contains more than twenty billion books, in which 15 million are non-fictional. The closet, which no one expected, was also a very significant feature. The closet contained antique items; a hundred limited eddition Yodelling Pickles, waffles, pancakes, pens etc. Other than the HQ, the pen shops lying within range of the HQ are popular among tourists. The pens they sell both have their famous "peacock" symbol on it as well as a puffle below to denominate that this is manafactured in the UK. The USA stamp would be a penguin, the Freezeland stamp would be a precious jewel, and the UTR would have a star on it since there are no other smybols which they could use. In the outskirts of the city lie forests that lead to neighbouring Mahzia and villages. *'Mahzia' The Mahzias rebel section has only three designated inhabitated areas; one is a city, two are towns. The city and home to Mahzies is Mahzia, whom most mistaken for "Mafia". Mahzia is similar to Sattelite City of UTR in terms of design and to The Hot Snow in terms of culture. The Mahzies are very violent so they built many wrestling arenas around the city. The most famous one is the Mafia Mahzia-Humunumunumunumuapu'a Wrestled Rink (supposed to be spelt Wrestling Ring), an old-fashioned building containing 5 stories. The two to fifth stories were turned sideways in 2006 and made the building look like a "T". The first floor was demolished in the end of 2007 (they used bricks to hold up the other stories) and the rink became as one. Mahzia's neighbourhoods are really like The Slums. It had many conflicts with it's neighbours Scotzia and Muku and are already desperate (though THEY ARE NOT) to get out of the situation. In the end, the suburbs looked like a hurricane had struck the place. Bricks are always lying in the streets. You will probably step on one if you enter the ghost town. Thankfully, they are trying to rebuild section by section. The mayor of the town had put in 50 million pebbles to do this. Category:Rooms